Normal Reactions? Fat Chance
by Talilover
Summary: A huntress was essentially an elite super soldier, they slayed monstrous creatures for a living and foiled the plans of terrorist organization while saving the world on the side. That being said how do they handle growing affection for one Jaune Arc? Turns out not very well. Another Jaune Arc Harem fic, with a dash of Yandere.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- So...a Jaune harem...unique right? Snide remarks directed at myself aside this story will share some similarities to quite a few other stories you may have stumbled across, the concepts that will be explored and how are obviously gonna have to be figured out by reading the story instead of some note that you skim over tho...because what would be the point if you didn't? However one thing that I will be upfront about is who the harem will entail, I like to be a straightforward guy after all, so get ready because the list is quite extensive:

Team RWBY  
Pyrrha Nikos

wow what a list, anyway let's get to the story.

Update-fixed the spelling of Pyrrha's ridiculous name  
Update 2-what the heck is the deal with that one review.

* * *

To say Yang Xiao Long was confident would be the biggest understatement to hit Remnant since somebody voiced their opinion that the Grimm were less than desirable creatures. A stupid thing to say for sure because Yang was not simply confident.

She was confidence incarnate.

She knew she was a real prize, something that every man who saw here coveted and lusted after, she knew what she had and she knew how to flaunt it. A little sway of her hips here, a half lidded stare accompanied by a lewd remark there, or if she felt like busting out the big guns she'd flick her head to let her golden locks splay behind her. Keeping all of this mind it would be easy to figure out that she could have any guy she wanted...but she didn't want any guy.

She wanted Jaune Arc...yes _that_ Jaune Arc, that noodle who flops about Beacon, painfully average in most regards and below average in a few others. Why?

Because that noodle happened to be attractive as all hell. Tall, deceptively built under that hoodie (Don't need to worry about how she found that out.), beautiful blue eyes, and shinning golden locks of hair.

She liked blondes, almost all of her favorite people were blonds...herself included, but she had been approached by many statuesque members of the opposite sex, a few even more attractive than Jaune himself but despite what people may think Yang was simply confident...not shallow.

Jaune was a fine piece of man to ogle (and Yang would do that often) but what really captured her attention was...well everything else. His adorable awkwardness, his unwavering strength of character, his drive to better himself, the earnest chivalry he showed often, how he was always willing to help out others, and just how... _innocent_ he was.

Sure some would argue that Yang would also be considered "innocent" because she never so much as actually kissed someone outside of her family but she would say she was tainted. She knew all about the bird and bees, she had watched many of less than innocent vids on her scroll...and done the typical activity that goes alongside with said vids, she flirted and teased, she ogled, and she had dirty thoughts but Jaune?

Jaune would always revert to a sputtering mess to the slightest suggestive word or touch, he would maintain eye contact although it could easily be seen that he very much wanted to let his eyes wander. So maybe not entirely clueless (because in this day and age who was?) but he was gentlemanly and polite...to an almost absurd degree.

And Yang loved it...and had resolved herself that she loved him.

So with all that she had decided that she was going to step up her game big time, no more teasing and suggestive winks, but rather outright confession. She already knew he wanted her, who didn't, and that the whole thing would be a piece of cake...no reason to hold back any longer.

Poor Pyrrha...she missed her chance.

Should have been more confident, because now little miss confidence herself was going to strike.

* * *

She had waited till he was alone, away from prying eyes, to confront him with her feelings...so it could just be the two of them.

Ha, just kidding she struck as soon as she saw him...at breakfast...in the very crowded cafeteria...while sitting with both of the two first year teams (Her's and Jaune's).

"So Jaune...you got a girlfriend or what?" She bluntly asked while eyeing him up and down. She saw the whole group's (minus Ren who couldn't really care less) eyes widen, for various reasons. Nora looked simply astonished that she came out swinging like that, her teammates were similarly shocked...but with an undertone of something else, and Pyrrha...

Pyrrha had a nervous if not excited look in her eyes.

Pyrrha had it bad for Jaune, something that was known to everyone who interacted with the group...except Jaune. Thing is the undefeated champion and "goddess of battle" as some called her had no idea how to approach the situation. Nevermore needs slaying? Sure, sign her up. Criminal needs to be physically subdued? She was your gal. Confess her feelings to the boy she had been crushing on since she first meet him? No way bud, get someone else to do it for her...which is what she thought Yang was about to do.

She was wrong.

"W-what?" Jaune sputtered out clearly taken by surprise by the sudden personal question so early in the morning.

Yang eye's went to a half lidded state as her grin grew "Great, well then I've got a solution."

Jaune continued to sputter out, his mind racing as he tried to catch up to what exactly was happening right now. "Soluti- huh? What's going on?"

"The greatest thing to happen in your life...at least for now" she licked her lips as she hinted at great things to happen. Pyrrha wouldn't have been that...forward about it but she certainly wasn't against the idea and beggars couldn't be choosers after-all, if this was Yang's way of being a wing-man so be it.

"You don't have a girlfriend so..." she grinned widely as she pointed at her own face with both thumbs "Boom. Solution."

"...huh?" Jaune drawled out as the rest of the table (barring Ren again) lost their collective minds.

Yang smirked more. "You and me lover boy, best couple in all of Beacon. Am I right or am I super right?"

Ruby made various sputtering noises and gasps as she looked at her sister with wide eyes that screamed "Treason!"

Blake narrowed her eyes slightly, evidently peeved.

Wiess had a look of disgust, sneering as she threw a scornful look Yang's way.

Nora's mouth hung open for a bit before she broke into a frantic round of applause, clapping furiously and cheering on the supposed new couple, causing a huge scene...something she tends to do often.

And Pyrrha...reacted similar to Jaune. "Wait...what?" She was simply shell-shocked as reality came crashing down that Yang was not being a wonderful bud and setting her up with her dream guy, but rather snatching him right from under her.

Yang wouldn't say she took enjoyment from watching Pyrrha shut down mentally she processed what was happening but...well you snooze you lose. Pyrrha had made the biggest mistake a woman could make, she waited, and this was something that Yang would not risk. Now Jaune was all hers and they'd have a long happy relationship where they teach each other all they need to know about each other and-

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Jaune stated politely.

This time even Ren reacted, albeit slightly with his eyes widening in surprise. His partner in crime Nora did not react as calmly, emptying out all the air in her lungs to make various noises of confusion and surprise.

The smile quickly faded from Yang and her arms slowly slumped down as it was her turn to be shell-shocked. "huh?"

Jaune adverted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. "Yang I'm...really...and I mean REALLY flattered that you feel that way but...I just don't see you that way."

Yang blinked a few times stupefied. "...huh?"

Feeling a little awkward Jaune excused himself from the table. "Again...sorry but...we can definitely still be friends...if you still want to be I mean and...uhhh I'll just go now."

Pyrrha looked back and forth at the fleeting form of Jaune and Yang's shocked face a few times before she regained herself...and smirked at Yang before leaving to follow _her_ partner. Seeing as his team was in the process of leaving and he felt no reason to stay Ren was the next to rise from the table, Nora quickly followed after a few soothing words to Yang and tapping her hand a few times in a comforting manner.

Wiess chuckled a bit before leaving, Blake also chuckled but added a witty comment about how "That looked painful." and made her escape. Ruby had a bit of a conflict as she debated on comforting her sister and also fully enjoying the feeling of victory that coursed through her and rubbing it in Yang's face, she opted to leave without a word...and fist pumped when she thought her sister couldn't see it.

Yang continued to sit at the table alone as a single word coursed through her mind.

 _What?_

* * *

To say Yang was determined would be the biggest understatement in Remnant since someone said Yang was confident. Sure she had taken a bit of a punch in the gut when the earlier plan to confess to Jaune had flopped in possibly the biggest way but setbacks were just that, setbacks.

It had taken her some time to recover from her daze caused by the "massive oof" as Nora had began to call it but since then her resolve had only strengthened. So what if Jaune didn't see her the way she wanted him to see her? In Yang's mind that meant something else entirely.

"I don't see you that way _yet_."

And Yang fully intended to fix that...the only crux of the issue was how.

* * *

Ending note- So keeping with the theme of my other stories I like to start of with a smaller chapter to let people get a feel for it before I fully commit to an idea, the idea of this one being extremely lighthearted and more comedic compared to my other stories. I'm still open to make this more serious and it's still up in the air if this story will have smut or not...but for those familiar with my other stories you probably already know what's already guaranteed about the girls.

Please share any thoughts you have, because like I said the nature of this story is still up for debate. Until then peace, I gotta write others stories


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes- So this story had no business blowing up the way it did, that being said I felt it was my duty to churn out the next chapter as soon as I could. I've decided that this story will continue to be lighthearted and comedic in nature...because I actually really enjoyed writing that last chapter but chapter length may still be pretty small for a little while longer as I continue to do buildup to the main plot of the story. Smut is still kind of the air although I'm kind of leaning towards implying instead going into details, who knows though/ up to y'all really.

Oh should also probably take this opportunity to apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar yada yada. I'd say that won't be a problem going forward but that would make me a bad author _and_ a liar, can only say that I'll try.

Update- These names, I hate them. And editing on a phone, I hate it.

Update 2- Lukenhaft, buddy, take it easy

* * *

Despite how prestigious Beacon Academy is it still shared similarities with any other school, well at least in the sense that rumors spread, and the favorite one as of late?

The irresistible dragon Yang Xiao Long was knocked down a few pegs by the very resit-able dork Jaune Arc. There were alot of variations of what exactly went down and reasons for it going down the way it did (A certain indigo eyed and orange haired hunter in training insisted it was because of Jaune's preference in men) but the core idea was always the same, Jaune turned down the advances of someone way...WAY out of his league.

Pyrrha never considered herself to be a gossip queen and rarely gave any rumors the time of day, she herself being a celebrity of sorts she could understand how troubling they could be, but just this once she made an exception. She _loved_ to hear all the different varieties of her new favorite story, loved to be reminded what happened to the so called "dragon" who tried to steal _her_ Knight in shining armor. Was it wrong to find pleasure in the misfortune of others? Probably...but Pyrrha saw it more as "appreciating justice in it's truest form."

One thing about the rumors did get to her however, none of them could quite figure out **why** Jaune had turned Yang down, and although it hurt her pride to say it neither could Pyrrha. Yang was quite attractive and despite what Pyrrha thought about her she had to admit that she wasn't exactly a bad person, just misguided maybe. She wanted to believe that it was because she had already captured Jaune's heart and he was deflecting any other suitors for her sake as she prepared to strike herself but...well Jaune had never even shown a sign of returning her feelings.

He never scooted extremely close during class, never let his touch linger during training, never stole hoodies to snuggle into during the night, never did **any** of the things Pyrrha did. Well at least to her knowledge...could it be that he was giving her signs and she was simply even more dense than him? That would surely be an accomplishment given just how brazen some of her hints were but...it could be a possibility right? She fully intended to figure out during there upcoming training session on the roof.

* * *

Time Skip- Said training time on roof

* * *

"Keep your stance firm Jaune, if you get knocked down you'll be at a huge disadvantage!" Pyrrha roared in a tone that mixed authority and somehow gentleness, her typical mix of firmness and caring.

"I am! My feet are planted like you said!" Jaune barked back, slightly frustrated that he was being called out on something that he was already doing. A quick leg sweep from his training partner had done a good enough job explaining why he was called out however as he suddenly felt his body go parallel with the ground before slamming down.

"Firmer." She instructed before reaching a hand down to help him up with a warm smile.

"R-right, firmer." Jaune blushed in embarrassment as he was hoisted up.

"I think that's enough for now, would you like to take a break for a bit?" Pyrrha asked, once again letting her hand linger in Jaune's after she helped him up.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt...at least not as much as the ground did." Jaune joked a bit before tugging to pull back his hand, noticing the slight resistance as he did so.

Pyrrha nodded with a smile then they both proceeded to sit on the roof together in silence for a bit...before Pyrrha broke it.

"Jaune...would it be alright if I were to ask you something?"

He looked slightly puzzled "Well of course, what did you want to know?"

"Well...I think it's important that partners should know everything they can about each other to increase cohesion and...well certain rumors have made me wonder something..." She said with a blush and a adverted gaze.

"Huh? Rumors? Never took you for the type..."

"I'm usually not...and I Don't Believe them! It's just...well I figured I should ask..."

"Huh...well okay then, ask."

"Jaune would you happen to, and please keep in mind I won't think of you any differently of course but, would you...happen to be..." She cleared her throat before muttering a word that Jaune didn't catch.

"Am I what now? I didn't catch that."

She refused to meet his eyes with hers as she muttered again, just barely loud enough to be audible. "Would you happen to be...well...gay?"

A moment passed, and then another...and yet another as Jaune stared blankly at his partner...

"WHAT?!" He suddenly screamed out flabbergasted. "No! Why would you even think that? I mean It's not like I have anything against it but why me? Do I...act like I am?" He proceeded to rant, throwing a great deal of questions while defending himself.

"N-No! It's not that!" Her face flushed further, either from shame or embarrassment. "I just...wanted to make sure."

"Make sure? Why?"

"Oh well...reasons I suppose."

"...Reasons?"

"Complex reasons, yes."

"...Right."

An awkward silence permeated the roof afterwards as they both sat, one mulling over the when, who, and why of rumors regarding his sexuality and the other thinking if now would be a good time to ask her next big question, because there was obviously no better time.

"So Jaune...why did you turn Yang down the other day then?"

"Yang? Oh...is she the one spreading those rumors?" He had a look of sadness mixed with disappointment. "I know I hurt her pride a bit but I didn't think she'd go around saying...well _that_ about me."

Pyrrha had the brief, mind you brief, idea to let Jaune believe that to be true to further tarnish Yang's already ruined chances with her partner but decided against it. "Yang...well she did take it a hard but she hasn't said anything negative about you...or really much at all recently."

"Oh...well that's a relief I guess...kind of."

"Certainly, but my question still stands if you don't mind." Pyrrha had no interest in his thoughts of Yang and preferred to get back to the matter at hand.

"Ah well... Like I said I just don't see her that way you know?" He answered with a small shrug and huff of air.

"Well to be honest I...don't."

"Hmmm well just look at us for example."

"...What?"

"I mean there's no denying that we're really close right? I mean we are partners but even more than that there is a real connection between us...something deep."

Pyrrha's breath hitched. Could it be? "Y-yes I...I suppose there is." Unbeknownst to Jaune she had began to lean in closer.

"Yeah, we're close but there's nothing romantic...just close you know?"

Pyrrha suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, her previously heated face turning ice cold and her fluttering heart coming to a sudden stop. "Wha-"

"I mean a guy and a girl can be close without having any romance involved right? Like what just because I'm a guy I'm supposed to jump for any girl that shows any interest in me? I care about Yang, I really do." He turned to his partner, not noticing the look of abject hopelessness due to his eyes being closed while he grinned widely. "Like I care about you...almost like...I dunno... _family_ I guess." He started to open his eyes and Pyrrha quickly turned her face to hide her rage and pain.

"Ah yes...family." She said through grit teeth.

"And...well." Jaune continued, painfully oblivious to his partners blight. "There...well there may be someone else on my mind." He finished with a small blush.

" _ **OH?**_ " Pyrrha's form shook as her voice positively _dripped_ with venom. " _ **Who might that be?**_ " She had used her prior experience of dealing with fans to hide the malice in her question, although the amount of said malice was so great that no amount of cover would hide it to anyone sensible.

Jaune continued as if his life wasn't in danger, merely blushing as he stammered and proceeded to get up from his sitting spot. "H-hey we've rested enough right? Maybe we should head back no-" Suddenly he felt his wrist being crushed by an immense pressure, glancing down he saw a hand wrapped firmly around his wrist.

" **A name, Jaune.** "

"P-Pyrrha?" He tried to pull his hand back, it didn't budge in the slightest.

Pyrrha gasped and quickly let go of Jaune's wrist, she figured had figured that perhaps this wasn't the best way to go about showing her feelings. "Forgive me Jaune...seems I'm a bit more of a gossip girl than I thought." She attempted to play off what was most likely an impending homicide with a warm smile and a small chuckle. "Got a bit carried away." She began to stand up herself, moving towards the door that lead off the roof. "I agree we should go ahead and head back however, coming Jaune?"

"Uhhhh...yeah...coming." Jaune rubbed his wrist idly as he tried to piece together the puzzle of why Pyrrha had just acted so strongly...His mind drew blanks.

Pyrrha nodded with a smile before turning away, her face shifting to a look of pure determination. Next time the two of them came to the roof to train she'd bring up this topic again...perhaps while she demonstrated a submission hold.

One way or the other she'd figure out who snuck her way into her partner's head...and then _deal_ with them.

* * *

ending notes: So I was thinking that the set up section of this story would be each of the girls having a moment that would set them off, Yang and Pyrrha being done so far, and then once each of them get a brief introduction and trigger for them to snap going full yandere (oh btw the girls are going to be yanderes) then we can get into main story/ real plot shenanigans. Oh and because I do like to be forthcoming the "one on Jaune's mind" is a girl that I previously listed, but who exactly...who knows? Heck maybe he's faking being dense to Pyrrha or maybe he's just playing hard to get with Yang...but Weiss is the obvious answer because of canon events right?

Again, who knows...: )


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- owo wats dis, another chapter already? Ironic owos aside I figured with how short these first few chapters are it shouldn't take me a week to write,plus the idea of this chapter in particular was pretty much the second one I had for this whole story so why not right? Also I've been thinking that this story needs a better name as it's current one is...well meh/ a placeholder and that I need to change the summary a bit so I can include the tidbit that these gals are yanderes so cultured people like myself don't miss out on the precious few drops of content we yandere lovers need. Oh and because, again, I love to be forthcoming let me make it clear that as it stands I have **no** intention to include any girls outside of RWBY and Ms. stupidly spelled name. So people thirsting for Glynda, Cinder, Salem, yada yada...well it's not happening, nothing against your crackpairs just not for me/ don't have a place in this story. Oh and as a bit of a side note I do have some ideas regarding Nora/Ren, so no Jaune won't be getting between that ship but she won't be a no show in this story.

* * *

Things were afoot at beacon academy, the usually talkative and rambunctious Yang had been awfully quite and generally unfocused, as if her mind was wandering elsewhere at all given times. On the other hand Pyrrha who tended to be friendly and levelheaded had been...more intense than usual, shooting interrogating glances at any female passerby and being generally unapproachable, most people could draw conclusions to Yang's strange behavior but Pyrrha? No one really knew what was eating her.

Excluding Weiss of course who had a pretty solid theory, that the champion of battle had been bolstered by Jaune rejecting Yang and had thought her victory was assured, only to be shot down herself. Shame that romance was a bit harder than tournaments, especially romance involving a man that was already clearly head over heels for someone else.

Case in point, Jaune Arc...who had already made his romantic intentions to the Schnee heiress apparent with multiple confessions. Weiss liked to think that her intelligence was...well better than anyone else's, but even she couldn't wrap her head around how those two thought they even had a _chance_ with the blonde goofball when Jaune had alright stated with absolute certainty that his heart belonged to her...many times. She smiled faintly at the memory of him outside her door with guitar in hand to serenade her...awfully if she was to be honest but still nice in it's own way.

Of course she had turned the doofus down every time so far, and the reasons varied as time went by. The first few times she had done so out of genuine annoyance, assuming he was nothing but another suitor looking for a way into a wealthy family or for her, dare she say, breath taking beauty but she soon learned of his true nature...that absolutely lovable and earnest nature of his. There was just one issue however... Weiss had developed a...well shall we call it a "addiction" to Jaune floundering about for her attention. It was simply too **cute**.

There were many a times she'd throw nothing but a cold and disgusted look in response to one of his haphazard attempts to woe her, only to quickly head back to her room shortly after to shove her face in a pillow and squeal with delight as she kicked her legs rapidly in excitement. Weiss wasn't ashamed to admit (at least to herself) that she had long returned Jaune's feelings of affection but there was just a certain allure to the chase, each different confession was unique and exciting in it's own way, and secretly the part of the day she looked forward to most, however as much as she liked it perhaps now was the time to allow the relationship between the two to advance to the next stage. She may have been sure of her victory for Jaune's affection but seeing those... _wenches_ approach her man had frustrated her so it was time to make it official...

After just _one_ more confession.

* * *

Beacon Library

* * *

Try as he might Jaune couldn't focus on studying for the upcoming test for professor Port's class, and he swears he really did try. The issue was that his mind was currently preoccupied with thoughts regarding a few females of his close group of friends, Namely Yang and Pyrrha. He felt bad for what he had done to Yang, he had heard about the rumors regarding her and each time he felt sick to his stomach. He wouldn't say he regretted shooting her down but perhaps he could have lead her away from a crowded area (or at the very least Nora) before breaking her heart. Of course he couldn't even understand why Yang had taken an interest in him in the first place, or why she seemed a bit hung up on the whole ordeal. She was an absolute bombshell, both inside and out, so why try to settle for someone like him? It just made no sense, and the more he thought about it the more he felt that she had gotten hurt for no good reason.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was...well he didn't know how to explain what was going on with his partner, and this also frustrated him to no end. Something was clearly bothering her and he hadn't the slightest clue what, much less how to fix it. All he could piece together is that it _must_ have been something he said during their last training session on the roof, for she had been more tense since then, but the question still remained...

"Damn...what did I do to make her so mad?" Jaune mumbled to himself as he lazily flipped through his textbook.

Perhaps given time he could put two and two together and figure out that Pyrrha was upset because he had effectively piledrived her heart and suplexed her into the friend-zone but alas his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to him, a sharp and somewhat icy voice.

"Ah there you are, I've been looking for you Jaune." Weiss called out, snapping him out of his thoughts and potential moment of clarity.

"Oh...hey Weiss, didn't notice you there."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?" She didn't much like the idea of her impending boyfriend treating her as an afterthought, he should have noticed her as soon as she entered a 50 foot radius in her opinion.

Miraculously Jaune did catch onto the shift in her tone. "S-sorry, I was wrapped up thinking about...stuff."

"Hmmm...I assume you mean Yang?" Weiss asked, not really interested in the slightest what his thoughts oh her blonde teammate was, his thoughts should be solely focused on her anyway.

"Well...yes." Jaune felt no reason to include Pyrrha.

"Worry about her later, for now I believe there is something you need to say to me." Weiss struck, bluntly and to the point. She had no intention to sit here and talk about other girls, she had plans for their relationship and the sooner they got to it the better.

"W-wha...I..." Jaune had a hard time processing the the sudden shift of thought, before he was struck my an understanding...an epiphany. "You're...right."

Weiss shut her eyes and smirked a bit, fully enjoying her victory and taking measures to calm herself for the upcoming confession. "Well? Go ahead then."

Jaune narrowed his eyes in confusion a bit, perplexed to why she was being so demanding, but cleared his throat and pushed on regardless. "Weiss..."

She nodded her head "Yes? Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly.

She continued to nod her head "I acce-what?" Her eyes shot open and her head reeled back as if struck.

Jaune adverted his gaze, ashamed. "I know that I've been...well annoying with me constantly asking you out, never taking no for an answer."

"Wai-" Weiss attempted to stop him, to no avail as he was only just beginning his apology and self deprecating.

"It must have been hard for you, constantly putting up with me being...being such an idiot." A sadness took over his eyes and Wiess silently whined at the sight. "I know you probably thought I was just after your money or looks, but I swear that wasn't the case...I just thought we had something in common you know..."

Weiss tried to respond but non coherent sputtering was the best she could manage as the image of her future with Jaune came crashing down all around her.

"When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful...not for your looks, n-not that those aren't also great because they are but...I...well I thought you were so...I hope you don't mind me saying this but...you seemed lonely...and I know what that's like so...I thought I could be there for you and vice versa but...well you know." He looked up with a small smile, his eyes shining with understanding and acceptance. "So I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and to promise you that you won't have to deal with me asking you out ever again."

Jaune failed to notice Weiss begin to hyperventilate as her panic increased. "And an Arc never goes back on his word...well except that one time where I promised I wouldn't sing if you opened the door...but that doesn't count." Jaune threw one last smile before nodding and gathering his things to leave, he felt as if resolving things with Weiss had cleared his mind a bit and that he was ready to tackle other issues. "Thanks for hearing me out Weiss, it was nice to clear things up between us." He waved as he made his way out "I'll see you later...oh and I'll drop that silly nickname I had for you."

Weiss stood there in the library in shock for a few moments before she feel to her knees and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Been a minute since I came out with anything so sorry about that, real life stuff and alot of thinking about how exactly to write this story going forward. Not to sound like a whiner or anything but I really was taken aback by how quickly this story blew up, I began this fully intending to meme about/ poke fun at tropes in the RWBY fandom/ and joke around but now it kinda feels like there's pressure to churn out actual _quality._ I hope I don't let anyone down when I say this will not be some thought provoking story like one of those stories that was made by that guy who writes all of the really good Jaune arc fics and what not (his name escapes be but the professor arc guy...you know). This is like a parody of sorts and going forward y'all are gonna start seeing some meta humor and potentially forced references...so yeah...brace yourself.

* * *

Things were looking up.

Or at least this is what Jaune thought to himself as he confidently strode down the halls of Beacon academy, a certain air of enthusiasm and confidence about him. Truth be told could one blame him? His mind had been a bit of a mess since the whole Yang incident, his thoughts always drifting into some form of self deprecation when he thought about how stupid the whole thing was, a similar thing happened whenever he thought about his troubled partner.

But not anymore, Wiess of all people had opened his eyes to the solution for all of his woes...actually do something about them. He shook his head as he smiled to himself. He had already felt like a weight was off of his shoulders when he finally apologized to Wiess for all his haphazard pleas for affection, the way he saw it he had already mended one relationship by being proactive, by moving forward instead of wallowing in self pity.

So with this in mind he set out to fix his other strained relationships in the most logical of ways, head on with no real thought. Which would explain why his happy stride had eventually lead him to the door of team RWBY's door. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, mentally psyching himself up, before he knocked.

A few seconds passed before the door slowly swung open...to reveal non other than Yang Xiao-Long. Jaune noted that something was off about her, the normally cheery and rambunctious girl who always had something to say seemed almost lifeless, merely opening the door with a slight groan with unfocused eyes...said eyes lacking any of her usual brightness.

Until they met his. Life seemed to flow back into the dragon as she smiled brightly, a hint of mischief flashing in her previously dulled eyes. "Well well well look who we have here, how's it hanging Vomit-boy?"

If Jaune noticed the sudden 180 in mood from the girl in front of him he certainly didn't acknowledge it, merely shaking his head. "Not much Yang, though I gotta admit I wish you'd stop calling me that."

Her smile grew as her eyes narrowed "That so? Well I can think of plenty of other names to call you~" She punctuated her tease with a slight lean forward, amplifying the view of her chest. Jaune to his credit quickly adverted his gaze, finding the ceiling of the hallway interesting, blushing as he usually did when she acted this way.

"R-right, but I'm sure we can figure out the whole name business later." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck as he tried desperately to hide the effect Yang's teasing really had on him, he had important matters to tend to.

A finger rubbing his chest in a circular motion forced his attention from the ceiling, he looked down to see Yang had moved closer. She bit her lip as her gaze dripped with desire. "We can go find a place to get started right away, I'd _love_ to hear some of the things you call me." She leaned in to whisper "Assuming you can find the time to catch your breath."

Jaune took a breath, and then a few follow ups, before he brought his hands to Yang's shoulders to gently push her away. Thankfully she didn't push things further although for the briefest of moments he noticed that her eyes had shifted colors, something that was never really a good sign. "Awww you're no fun."

"S-sorry, it's just that...well I actually came here to do something."

He saw Yang's eyes widen a bit before they went to her usual half lidded state and she opened her mouth.

"I'll stop you there." Jaune quickly raised a hand in desperation, already knowing how she'd twist his words. Yang closed her mouth with a self content smirk. "I came here to talk."

Yang hummed a bit before she leaned against the door frame cockily. "Hmmmm that so? What did you need?"

Jaune wasn't sure how to put it gently so he just said it bluntly...the logical conclusion. "Well...is Ruby here?"

Yang made a hacking noise, as if the air had been knocked out of her, as she slipped from her casual lean nearly falling on her face. Before she could even begin to regain herself and question/interrogate Jaune on what exactly he wanted to do with Ruby, another female, she felt a weight slam into her side at incredibly high speed sealing her fate.

Jaune watched in concern as Yang toppled over before his gaze shifted back to the door frame, seeing Ruby standing there with a beaming smile, a cloud of rose petals behind her. "Hey Jaune, heard you asking for me...what's up?"

The fact that he was sure he wasn't overly loud when he asked for her crossed his mind...as did the fact that she showed up mere seconds after he mentioned her (bulldozing through her sister in the process) but he ignored those unimportant thoughts to get to the matter at at hand. "Uh...not much really, just wanted to talk for a bit if you're free." He glanced down to see a groaning Yang slowly regaining herself. "but if you're busy I can come back later."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion before she followed his gaze towards her sister, seeing that she was in the process of getting back to her feet. Something clicked in her head and she quickly reached out to grasp Jaune's wrist. "Nope! I'm free right now, oh and brace yourself!"

"Huh?" Was all that Jaune could get out before he suddenly felt his body surge forward with incredible force and speed, his surroundings becoming a blur as he felt the wind rush against his face. It had only lasted a moment and the next thing he knew he was standing on the roof of beacon Academy, his usual training spot. He doubled over and shuddered as he tried to regain himself.

"A bit of a warning would have been nice." He gasped out as he clutched his chest, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart as his legs wobbled.

"Huh? I did warn you though." Ruby held up a finger matter of factly as she recalled "I said "brace yourself" and everything."

"Yeah right before you did it, that doesn't count!"

"Not my fault you didn't listen." She answered with a slight shrug.

"You are something else..." He groaned as he finally regained himself, the sky no longer spinning.

"Something amazing!" She beamed triumphantly before she laughed.

Jaune glared at her for a bit before he smiled and began to laugh along with her. "Something like that I guess."

Her laughing died down and she smiled warmly. "So, what did you have me drag you up here at mach speed for?"

"Well I...I wanted to ask you something actually." Jaune said with a small blush, making Ruby tilt her head cutely. "You see...there's a girl that I like and I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers on how to...well, tell her."

The friendly smile remained on Ruby's face but behind the bubbly mask a fountain of dread and depression swirled. Sure she knew she had no real chance with Jaune, being a full 2 years younger and lacking some of the...assets of the other girls (excluding Wiess) but did he had to come rub it in her face? "Oh...that seems pretty random."

"Well usually I would talk to Pyrrha about this type of thing but things are...different between us right now so I figured I'd come to my best bud and fellow leader." He asked with a dumb smile, further shoving Ruby into a pit of sadness. At the very least she took some comfort that someone else had to suffer through the torture of the man you're hopelessly in love with asking for advice on how to date another girl...she still wondered how exactly Pyrrha did it however.

"Right...so how can I help." She asked flatly, she may not be able to bounce up and down in enthusiasm but at the very least she could pretend to not be completely miserable.

"Well how do you think I should tell her? I really don't want a repeat of the Wiess ordeal..."

She thought back to all of the horrible confession attempts, secretly lamenting that they weren't directed towards her. While some may have found Jaune's attempt at romance...well cringey, Ruby had thought they were at the very least earnest. "Just come out and say it I guess, you don't have to go over the top or anything...just be yourself."

"You think that would really work?"

"Well maybe...but if the girl doesn't appreciate you for who you really are instead of some grand show then what's the point right?" She shut her eyes and forced herself to smile, the corners of her mouth twitching as she did so. "Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you, if she can't see that then it's her lose."

Jaune nodded his head a bit mulling over her words before he spoke. "Will you go out with me...just like that?" He asked with a small smile.

Ruby felt something grab her heart and twist. "Yep that should do the trick."

Jaune blinked a few times. "Uhhh right...so will you go out with me?"

Ruby grit her teeth together in frustration. "Come on now Jaune you don't have to rehearse it do you?"

Jaune looked at her perplexed, how could someone be this dense. "Uhhh...Ruby..."

"What's up?"

"Am asking _you_ if you would go out with me on a date."

Ruby stood there blinking owlishly. "Wha- huh...what?"

"I...I like you Ruby, would you please go out with me?"

Blood rushed to Ruby's face with incredible speed. "M-me? Not Yang, Pyrrha, Wiess, or anyone else? Just...me?"

"Well...yeah if that's alri-" Jaune was cut off as he felt something torpedo into his stomach, that something squealing in delight.

"YES!" Ruby had latched herself onto Jaune and buried her face into his chest shaking her head and very animated excitement and happiness "YES YES YES YES YES!"

Jaune forced himself to ignore the pain in his stomach as he returned the embrace. "Great! So...how about we meet up for lunch tomorrow...maybe a movie too."

Ruby shot him a somewhat confused look. "You say that like you just thought of it."

"I did, sorry about that...are you...uhhh mad?" In hindsight he really should have thought about the plans beforehand but he had become so accustomed to being shot down that he neglected to do so.

"Nope!" She cheered as she shoved her head back into his chest. "That's so like you...and I love it...I love you."

Jaune didn't consider himself an expert in relationships by any means but it was to soon to be throwing words like love around right? He by no means had anything against falling in love with Ruby of course but...all in due time right? "T-thanks Ruby."

She hummed delightfully in his chest "But still we should probably figure everything out now right?"

"Right so I was thinking may-"

"What do you think a good name for a boy would be?" Ruby cut him off with her own question.

...

"What?" He asked dumbly

"Hmmm...Joseph? Or we could just call him Jaune Jr. I guess."

"R-ruby...what are you talking about?" Jaune asked as he backed up a bit.

"Our plans duh, I mean I know it's down the line but no reason to not go ahead and figure it out right?" She counted her fingers as she listed out things "I mean we have so much to figure out like meeting each others families, kid names, marriage, where we would live together, yada yada."

"Haha right...well we can figure all that out over lunch tomorrow right? Give us plenty to talk about while we eat." He made his way towards the door with careful steps. "uhhh I'll come get you at around noon tomorrow...sound good?" He grasped the door handle and began to open it.

"Sure! I'll be waiting!"

"I'll make sure to be there on time!" He quickly opened the door and shut it behind him, sweat pouring down his face as he made his way back towards his dorm with vigor. A single thought crossing through his mind.

"What?"

* * *

Ending note- I'm debating if I should explain what exactly the big parody/ reference of each chapter is going forward so I'll test it out now. There's so many stories (heck even mine tbh) where the relationship just zooms forward (like Ruby's semblance...heh.) with no real chance to develop so I figured I'd try to write how someone might react towards someone who comes on that strongly. So yeah Ruby was the girl who was on Jaune's mind but...maybe she scared him off. Guess we'll just have to figure out (maybe) next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes- Figured now would be a good a time as any to clarify that while the girls in this story will be somewhat obsessive/possessive like any yandere this is still a light hearted story so I won't be dabbling in things like murder/ torture/ yada yada. Just really not my cup of tea, but I may try to dip my toe in those murky waters in a different story. Anywho let's meme.

* * *

There were a lot of things on Ruby's mind as she glided through the halls of Beacon, all centered around Jaune Arc. She had taken a break from future plans such as child names and her impending marriage ceremony to focus on more immediate issues...what exactly they would do on their first outing as a couple. Sure Jaune had said something about lunch but what exactly would they eat?

 _Cookies._

Mind you these wouldn't be any cookies, no those simply wouldn't suffice, these would be homemade cookies...made by none other than the expert of cookies herself. What better way to show her love for Jaune than surprising him with a bag of her favorite treat she so lovingly prepared for him herself? With this in mind Ruby had headed straight to the Beacon kitchens immediately after Jaune had left the roof to prepare her "super dooper love filled cookies for future hubby". The ingredients were simple enough, cookie dough and extra chocolate chips. Sure some would say "using premade cookie dough doesn't make a cookie homemade" but Ruby had a secret ingredient to sway would be naysayers of her cooking skill, lots and lots of love...and a few drops of her blood (also infused with an abundance of love of course).

Sure the main reason of the cookies was to be a sign of affection for her one and only but Ruby wouldn't deny that she also wanted to take this opportunity to bring her closer to the lovable blond knight, more specifically to have a part of her inside of him. The idea of knowing that no matter where he may be a part of her would be with him at all times made the little reaper's heart swell with joy, she hoped that given time Jaune would be open to the idea of putting a part of him inside of her.

Ruby slightly drooled with a dumb grin at the possible interpretation of her thoughts, people seemed to forget that just because she was two years younger than everyone else she wasn't a small child who had no idea what hormones are...quite the opposite in fact. She was 15 years of age and it was only a few months ago that puberty slammed into her like a bulkhead, and with it a slew of less than innocent thoughts (all focused on Jaune naturally).

Before she could fully delve into her R-rated thoughts however the oven dinged signaling that her gift for Jaune was finished. She hurriedly pulled her handy work out of the oven, nodding approvingly as she gave them a sniff. Truth be told she felt her base nature calling, urging her to devour the feast before her but she strengthened her resolve...she would do anything for Jaune, even resist the allure of cookies. Warm, fresh out the oven, extra chocolaty, and delicious cookies...

She caught her right hand that had been unconsciously inching towards the tray with her other, pulling it back as if she had been burned. This...this wouldn't work. Sighing dejectedly she took the cookies and put them in a paper bag for safe keeping, deciding it would be best to leave them on the counter until it was time for the date, lest she engorge herself on her hard work. With that in mind she gave on last longing glance to the paper bag before she left the kitchen, she wasn't sure what she'd do to kill time before the date but she knew she couldn't spend that time in close proximity to her cookies...

"Hmmmm...guess I could go take Zwei for a walk...for about twenty hours." Truth be told she wasn't to eager to walk a dog for such a lengthy period of time but the idea of returning to her dorm, or more accurately her sister, was a much less appealing thought. "Yep, no reason to go back to my room yet! But where is that dog anyway..." Ruby Drawled out as she left the kitchen.

Completely unaware of the glint coming from a pair of eyes in a shadowy corner of the kitchen, entirely focused on his target...a paper bag set on the counter.

* * *

It was a beautiful day today, sun shining with only a few clouds in the sky, a calm and peaceful day.

The type that Blake Belladonna truly enjoyed, a perfect day for the perfect pastime, relaxing lazily as she browsed through her collection of "Jaune memorabilia". The collection was varied, but small enough to be carried on her person at _all_ times. Small things like a toothbrush, a shred of cloth formerly attached to one of his shirts, a few pictures (she preferred the feel of physical copies as opposed to her scroll when she rubbed her face against them.) and various other bits and bobbles that she had collected over the course of her stay at Beacon. Was it a strange hobby? Most definitely, and that was the exact reason she kept it a secret from everyone. She wouldn't be afraid to admit her feelings for the Blonde Knight (she simply waited for a moment akin to what she had read in her various novels) but coming forward about her...well, stalking? That wouldn't be the wisest thing, legal issues aside, it could potentially give Jaune a bad impression of her.

So she would always indulge herself only when she was certain that others weren't watching, and she kept her collection in the most non discrepant thing she could think of.

A simple paper bag.

The sound of frantic footprints snapped her out of her current activity of frantactly inhaling the scent from a piece of cloth as she hurriedly shoved all of her collectibles back into the paper bag and put on a nonchalant mask, she didn't even bother checking to see who it was, it didn't matter really. The sooner whoever it was left the sooner she could get back to more important matters.

"Found it." She heard the voice of her team leader, thick with accusation, but more worryingly she heard the sound of her precious bag being snatched.

"Ruby! What is your problem?" She cried out in anger as she desperately clung to her bag. "Let go!"

"Blake?" Ruby seemed surprised before she snapped out of it, going back to annoyance and accusatory. "You let go!" She tugged back especially hard. "Gimmie my cookies back!"

"Cookies? I didn't take your damn cookies!"

"I know you did!"

"And how's that?"

"I have my reasons, you just wouldn't understand them." Ruby said with a smug confidence.

"That's stupid! These aren't your cookies Ruby!"

"Oh really? So what's in this paper bag that looks exactly like the one I put my cookies in then?"

"None of your business, but it's not your cookies!" Blake yelled as she applied more force, desperate to get the bag back.

"You Lie!" Ruby returned with equal force, the bag reaching it's snapping (or rather tearing) point. Blake made a small worried noise as the contents spilled to the ground.

Ruby blinked owlishly as she looked at all of the small objects, and then realization hit her. "Is...is that Jaune's stuff." She asked confused, before her eyes narrowed in anger. "Hey what gives? Why do you have a bunch of my boyfriend's stuff in a bag?" She interrogated, not noticing how the word "boyfriend" caused Blake's bow to twitch.

" **Oh dear, it seems you've seen it**." A darkness seemed to pour from Blake as her voice dripped with murderous intent. "It also appears, Ruby, that you intend to claim the same mate as me." Her eyes focused on Ruby, devoid of any emotion...save loathing.

"Mate? Hey! Answer the question! What's the deal with all this stuff?"

Blake ignored Ruby, crouching down to gather her (Jaune's) belongings "You're alone right? You didn't tell Yang or Weiss what you were up to?"

"What? Stop dodging the question!" She slapped Blakes hand away as she attempted to gather her (again, Jaune's) belongings. "And leave that stuff alone!"

Blake took a deep breath and stood back up, shooting Ruby a leveled stare. "My name is Blake Belladonna, and I am 17 years old."

"uhh...yeah?" Ruby reeled back from the sheer obviousness of her statement.

"I have family in Menagerie, but I currently live in a dorm at Beacon academy with my team."

Ruby looked around frantically, hoping that some passerby could explain what her teammate was even talking about. "Well...yeah...I'm the leader of that team and I liv-"

Blake continued to speak, completely ignoring the confused reaper. "I am currently single, but fully intend on changing that immediately due to certain events."

"Wai-"

"I'm currently a student working towards becoming a Huntress, I never smoke or drink."

"Blake just hold on a-"

"However I do have my vices, every night before bed I make sure to brush my teeth." She glanced down nodding towards the toothbrush. "With a brush that formerly belonged to the love of my life. I always make sure to get my full eight hours of sleep afterwards, snuggled into a piece of clothing belonging to my beloved naturally."

Ruby's confusion had reached it's boiling point. "Blake! What the heck are you even saying?"

Blake sighed exasperatedly "I'm trying to explain that I live a quite and peaceful life, bidding my time and letting things proceed naturally. I try not to worry myself with things like "rivals" or winning and losing...however that's because I know if I was to try and fight for his love I'd win without a shadow of a doubt."

Ruby stood there processing for a bit before she tensed up shooting Blake a glare.

"Basically, Ruby, you are a rival that is currently getting in the way of my destiny with Jaune...therefore my enemy." Blake's eyes narrowed with determination and malicious intent. "So I'll eliminate you...so I can get back to my peaceful life."

The stand-off reached a dramatic climax as the two huntresses in training stared each other down, one far more confused than the other, while in the background a dog had finished his feast of cookies.

* * *

Ending note- It's forced, it's obvious, and it probably shouldn't have been in this story at all but gosh darn it I've been wanting to do this since I started this story. Like I said it's a very obvious reference (like I straight up stole the scene) but as a hint just in case, It's a scene from my favorite anime that involves my favorite character from said anime who has a certain "cat like" ability...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note- I feel like there's a lot of author's on this site that do an overly long review response section in their notes just to bulk up their word count so I'll just quickly respond to a few recurring themes from reviews real quick. Yes last chapter was a blatant JoJo reference (everything is), yes the blood cookie thing is a bit weird (and also a small nod to the love nectar cookies from that one anime gal) but I feel like I need to dip my toes in weird stuff to show these peeps be crazy if I'm not gonna murder or sex people up, and lastly no I _don'_ _t_ know how basic biology works and had _no_ clue that chocolate is harmful for dog's. How will I ever try to explain away that the dog who was used as a rocket to no ill effect survived eating chocolate?

I dunno, let's see.

* * *

Jaune was a confused man. On one hand it was great that he had moved forward with his relationship goals with Ruby but on the other hand he was perturbed by her _enthusiasm_ of said relationship. Obviously Jaune didn't intend to use Ruby as some casual fling or anything but surely something was just a little strange about marriage talk after an astounding 30 seconds into a relationship right? Jaune wasn't sure, something that frustrated him as only a few moments ago he had assured himself that he would be more decisive instead of being a moody and overthinking mess all the time, so he turned to his greatest source of knowledge and support for relationship advice.

His trusty partner.

There was also a second goal to coming to his partner for advice obviously, he noted that something seemed afoot with their usually peachy relationship and decided that it would be best to try to talk to her as he normally would, kill two birds with one stone so to speak. He had to admit that he was proud that he came up with such an amazing and well thought out plan during the short speed walk he had done from the roof to his dorm.

He opened the door to his dorm, doing a quick scan of the room to note that while Ren and Nora were gone doing...well whatever those two do, Pyrrha was indeed present, sitting on her bed upright and facing the wall. She had a stern and focused look with one hand cupping her chin, as if she was intense thought. Jaune also noted that he3 heard some mumbling coming from her, but couldn't distinguish any words.

"Hey Pyrrha, mind if I talk to you about something?"

He received no response, in fact his partner didn't even acknowledge his arrival at all...a first time thing. Instead her brow furrowed and her mumbling increased, it seemed that she was completely preoccupied with her thoughts. Jaune began to approach as he chuckled. "Hellooooo, earth to Pyrrha."

Still no response, but as he approached her he began to make out pieces of her mumbling.

"Wiess? No couldn't be...I'm certain he finally got over her...Blake? Hmmmmm no, that just wouldn't make any sense...right?" She closed her eyes and her face scrunched up a bit as if she was trying to answer some difficult riddle.

Confused by his partner's intense thinking and maybe slightly annoyed that he was being completely ignored Jaune put his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and gently shook to garner her attention. "Pyrrha I-"

Pyrrha quickly snapped her gaze to him, said gaze being narrowed as if she was enraged, as she snarled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU-" Pyrrha stopped herself, when she noticed who exactly she was about to snap on, gasping before she cleared her throat. "Oh hello Jaune, can I help you with something?"

Words died in Jaune's throat as he blinked owlishly. He'll definitely keep it in mind to not interrupt his Partner's thinking in the future. "I...uhhh...well no not really, sorry for bothering you."

Pyrrha frantically shook her head and waved her hands dismissively "No no no no it's fine, you never have to worry about bothering me." She finished with a warm, albeit nervous, smile.

Jaune to his credit was slightly suspicious of his partner's sudden mood change...however the problem was that it was only _slightly_. "Oh...well if you say so."

She nodded happily. "Of course I... I'll _always_ be here for you.

Jaune nodded his head appreciatively, not even noting how Pyrrha emphasized the word always. "Thanks Pyrrha, it really means a lot."

She chuckled a bit, appreciating the praise. "No really, it's nothing...so what do you need?" She scooted over a bit and patted the empty spot on her bed, welcoming him. Jaune nodded apprecitavly and sat down beside her, not noticing the how her smile seemed to grow a bit wider as he did so.

"Well I wanted some advice again."

"Hmmm? Sure thing, what about?"

"Relationship woes." He sighed out.

" _ **Oh?**_ " The smile remained, but somehow seemed plastic in nature, sadly Jaune once again missed any hint that he was treading on thin ice.

"Yeah, well you remember how I told you about a new unfortunate target for my confession attempts? Well by some god's grace it worked this time but Ruby was a-"

"Ruby?" Pyrrha interrupted, head reeled back slightly.

"Oh yeah, Ruby was the girl I was talking about earlier...but anyway-"

"...Ruby?" She looked around a bit as if searching for some answer to a unknown question.

"Yeah, Ruby." Jaune affirmed.

" _ **Ruby?**_ " She screamed, eyes narrowed and teeth clinched

"Uhhh P-Pyrrha?"

" **Ruby?! I...I lost to that...that child?!"** Pyrrha continued to scream, obviously enraged, as she clutched her head with both hands.

Jaune raised his hands in a disarming manner, attempting to dial back the rage meter. "W-woah take it easy Pyrrha, what are talking about? What do you mean you lost?"

Pyrrha took a few more shaking breaths to calm herself before her eyes focused on Jaune's, unfortunately the extent of her calming breathing exercise was only enough to regulate her voice somewhat. "Yes...what did I mean indeed..." She said in an errily calm voice, face still showing her true emotion.

"Uhhh"

"Jaune, I know this may seem strange of me to say because I don't like to broast or put myself on a pedestal but..." Her hands slowly reached out to grasp Jaune's shoulders, holding him in place with an iron grip. "I _never_ lose." And with that she launched her face forward, fully intending to capture Jaune's lips with her own. Jaune was quick to react however as he brought up his hands to hold her at bay, one hand pushing against her stomach and one against her right cheek as he desperately tried to pull his head back.

"P-Pyrrha! What are you doing!" He gasped out desperately as he felt the spartan's steady advance already begin to decimate his defenses, his arms already shaking as she pressed into him harder.

"Isn't it obvious? Taking what is **mine**." She applied more pressure and Jaune lost any chance of holding her back as she leaned forward, instead he opted for a last second dodge. He shot towards the right, causing Pyrrha to tumble off of the bed and onto the ground, and headed for the door...only to feel a hand wrap around his ankle and cause him to also fall face first onto the floor. He made a desperate attempt to crawl away, helplessly pawing at the ground as he felt his whole body being dragged back effortlessly.

" **There is no escape Jaune, you can not run.** "

"C-can I try to reason then...please?" He pleaded, eyes brimming with terror.

She sighed and mumbled "I really am too kind" before nodding her head...she however did not release the grip on his ankle.

"T-thanks, you see the thing is...I...uhh..well... I've had my suspicions that you felt a _slight_ attraction to me and I really would have returned the feelings but..."

"But?" She questioned, begging for him to say something foolish.

"I really do see you as family, like another sister." Jaune defended nervously, causing Pyrrha to growl in response. "N-no really! I mean it! You've done so much for me and I can never thank you enough but...it would just feel weird for me to have a romantic relationship with you...you're _too_ close to me."

"I see...a sister..." She mumbled to herself as he dragged Jaune more, bringing him fully beneath her as she straddled him. "Well then... I suppose You'll just have to warm to the notion of incest."

"W-what? Pyrrha please calm down!"

"I'm perfectly calm."

Seeing as the whole reasoning idea didn't work out Jaune used the next ace up his sleeve, cry out for a savior. "Someone help! My innocence is about to be stolen!"

* * *

Beacon courtyard.

* * *

"I'll eliminate you, so I can get back to my peaceful life."

"Eliminate? I dunno what you're talking about Blake but just try it!" Ruby shouted back, forcing herself through the confusion. However before any epic conflict between the two could happen Ruby was distracted by a plopping noise and something landing against her foot.

"Huh?" She tilted her head and saw a saggy lump of fur in the shape of a dog resting on her foot, tongue lazily hanging to the side. "Zwei?"

The dog's body shook slightly as it made a lazy barking noise, coming out as more of grunt. Ruby lifted her foot slightly, only to see Zwei slowly slide off it and fall to the ground. She blinked a few times as she leaned down to pick him up and bring it to her face. "What's wrong boy?" Her only response was another grunt/bark as his head lazily sagged to the side. Ruby was puzzled until her nose picked up a certain scent...chocolate.

"H-hey we were in the middle of something Ruby, put the dog down."

"Nu-uh later Blake, this is a serious issue."

"More serious than impending homicide?"

"Homi-what? Look! Zwei ate chocolate!" She outstretched her hands, shoving the dog in Blake's face. "That's like...super not good!"

"Oh. No." Blake responded with as much interest and enthusiasm as she could, slowly pushing the sick dog out of her face.

"I know right?! I don't know what to do!" Ruby responded while frantically shaking her arms, not keeping in mind the effect that would have on the sick pupper in her hands who groaned in increased discomfort. "Uhhh...Yang! She'll know what to do...probably!" Ruby turned away from Blake and braced herself to use her semblance, not noticing the slowly outstretching paw coming from the dog as if begging for mercy. "Deal with you later Blake, bye!"

And with that Ruby vanished, leaving her trademark ruby petal trail and a disappointed Blake. "Hmph, and here I was looking forward to making a so called rival bite the dust...I really will need to investigate that boyfriend remark she made." She mulled to herself as her eyes drifted towards her stash. "Later, that is." She finished with a goofy smile, drooling slightly.

* * *

Team RWBY Dorm

* * *

Yang was not a happy camper, Hell to be honest she rarely was nowadays, but she was even less so now. What really bothered her was the nature of her unhappy mood, back in the day she probably would have lightly throttled Ruby for bulldozing through her but now...now she couldn't really bring herself to really care about it. Instead her thoughts loomed on why exactly Jaune had ignored her in favor of her younger sister, what did he need to talk to her about...and why couldn't she summon any of her usual righteous fury? She didn't feel angry or annoyed, just...empty.

So she sat on her bed, huddled up clutching her knees to her chest, as she tried her hardest to find any spark of her usual fire...finding nothing but melancholy. "Well...this sucks."

"Yang!" The door exploded open to show Ruby holding a trembling and obviously miserable Zwei. "Zwei ate chocolate!"

"Oh. No." Yang responded with as much care and enthusiasm as she could as she lazily gazed at the pair.

"I know, Terrible right? What do we do?" Ruby panicked and shook the dog again, eliciting another groan.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Let him work through it himself instead of flailing his body around constantly, he's been through worse."

"Oh...well I guess that coul-"

"Someone help! My innocence is about to be stolen!" A high pitched scream interrupted any further speech of a dog that was mainly a side thought anyway bye everyone save Ruby.

"Huh? Was that Jaune?" Ruby asked with a tilted head as she turned to face the door. "Wonder what that was about..."Her speaking grinded to a halt as she turned to face her sister again, said sister imitating a raging fire at the moment. Her teeth were clenched tightly as she took loud breaths, eyes a burning crimson, and hair glowing as if each individual strand was fire. In an instant she had shot up from her bed and rushed out the room, snatching Zwei as she did so. "JAUNE!" She screamed out as she kicked the door to his dorm open, earning another scream from the blonde and a confused and wary grunt from the woman currently straddling him and attempting to mash her face into his.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "Yang? Get lost, I don't have time for whor-" However whatever incredibly rude thing Pyrrha was about to say was cut off as suddenly a furball collided with her face, knocking her back and effectively saving the knight. Jaune frantically pawed himself away from the recovering spartan and turned his gaze towards Yang, who was still in a pose reminiscent of a baseball pitcher. "Th-thanks for the save Yang, I don't know what's gotten into-"

" **You're going to regret that."** A deep growl from behind him interrupted Jaune, causing him to squeak in fright.

Yang merely shrugged her shoulders and popped her knuckles, preparing for a fight. "I dunno, think I scored some major points with lover-boy here by saving his chastity." Her eyes glanced over to Jaune, a small smile coming gracing her face despite the otherwise tense and terrifying situation. "Think I'll be cashing in those points later too." Jaune grimaced in response, which made Yang's eyes widen. "Now don't get too scared lover, I'll play a lot nicer than little miss menacing over there."

Pyrrha at this point had fully risen off of the ground, meeting the Brawlers challenge. " **You won't be playing at all.** "

Yang stepped forward, putting herself between Pyrrha and Jaune before the enraged spartan could do anymore damage, throwing a wink Jaune's way as he scrambled behind her. "We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

* * *

Ending note- So in case it wasn't obvious, I'm trying to explore a concept that seems rarely utilized in yandere stories...the fact that there are multiple types of Yanderes. Seriously, all stories I've read have been full rape/ murder/ cut from the same cloth crazy girl (don't get me wrong there's alot of stories that do that well) so I want to explore different types of crazy/ obsession in a way that conflicts with character traits. For example Pyrrha is the humble nice girl...so what happens when she actually gets a taste of defeat? A volatile mix of rage and pride (She does _not_ take an L well.) Yang is the confident and bubbly party girl who thought she could have any guy she wants, so what happens when she doesn't get said guy? She loses all of her trademark happiness, and instead devotes her entire being to pleasing the object of her affection in a desperate attempt to get that happiness back (she becomes incredibly dependent). I've got ideas up the wazoo exploring all of this but I still gotta find some way to make it somewhat sensible, plus I really wanna/ need to write a chapter for my other story...so might be a bit before the next chapter. Till then all thoughts and reviews are greatly considered and appreciated, Thanks bunches.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note- Y'know I really do keep telling myself that I'll write up a chapter for a different story/ that I've kept peeps waiting too long for said chapter but...well sorry said peeps, I'm in kinda deep in this whole RWBY meme thing. Dunno what it is about this story but pretty much as soon I finish up one chapter I've already got like 3 other ideas for the next one...plus the shockingly sizable following of this story inflates my incredibly fragile ego. On the real though I can't overstate how grateful and simply shocked I am for all the support this story gets, and super dooper swearsies for real that I am trying to get out a chapter on my oregairu story. Just figured I'd let y'all know, let's meme.

* * *

For as long as he had known her Jaune viewed Pyrrha as the gentlest,humblest, and sweetest girl in all of Remnant. Suppose you could say he didn't feel as if he knew her anymore given how he was currently cowering in fear from her behind Yang, shuddering in abject terror as Pyrrha popped her neck while maintaining eye contact with him.

" **Don't make me come over there Jaune.** "

Another squeak/whimper came from the knight, as he tried to hide himself from his partners view behind the brawler.

"Ho Ho, trust me sister you don't want to come a single step closer." Yang responded for him, shooting a cocky smile as she pulled out her gauntlets. "I won't hesitate to blast you through that window for lover boy here." She slightly wiggled her hips to entice the man pressed against her back. "Would you like me to handle this problem for you Jaune? I'll do anything but I expect a reward~" She teased with a singsong voice.

Jaune struggled between the conflicting emotions of fear and embarrassment as he felt yang grind against him but that was less important than another matter. It was true that he would really like for this whole situation to just...go away but he didn't want any windows involved. More specifically he wanted this to be solved without any violence, because despite recent shocking behavior Pyrrha was still his partner and Yang was still a great friend, neither had to be hurt. Plus the collateral damage a brawl between arguably the two most talented students in all of Beacon was bound to include his fragile body in some sort of way.

"Ah...you mean that window over there?" Pyrrha asked, eerily calm compared to the raging storm she was mere moments ago.

Yang cocked a smug smile. "The very same."

"Hmmm...with your gauntlets I presume? The ones you just put on?"

"Wow cereal girl's really catching on huh?" Yang asked as she nudged Jaune with her elbow.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and laughed softly. "Your gauntlets..." Her eyes opened, showing empty voids devoid of any mercy or restraint. "made out of _**metal**?_"

"huh?" Suddenly Yang felt herself being pulled into the air by her wrists, before she was promptly slammed back into the ground. This process repeated a view times, earning a few grunts and oofs from the Brawler, as Pyrrha tossed her around the room like a rag-doll. Jaune watched helplessly as Yang was pulled into the air once again. She was ruffled and lightly bruised all over as she slowly lifted her head to face the knight. "D-don't worry Jaune, I still got this in the bag."

Pyrrha's chirpy voice cut in before Jaune could assure Yang that she did not in fact have this in the bag. "I recall you mentioning this window behind me Yang...what was it that you said you would do?"

Yang growled as her eyes began to change color. "That I'd blast you right out of it, and don't think that's changed because you got a few licks in!" Yang tossed and turned in the air as she dangled "The comeback starts now!"

"You can quip, you can change your eye color, you can throw all the tantrums you want." Pyrrha listed as she prepared to catapult the brawler out of the window. " **but you won't win this fight.** "

"Wait!" Jaune called out desperately, halting the launch of the Yang Torpedo. "Please don't hurt her!"

"Hurt? She barely scratched me!" Yang lied with pride.

"Yang stop!" Jaune pleaded, hoping that Yang's cocky attitude hadn't already earned her more of a thrashing.

"Stopping." Yang answered blankly in response.

"Look Pyrrha you won okay? Just stop all of this...this crazy act, this isn't you!"

"No Jaune, take a good look because this" She punctuated by slamming Yang against another wall. "This is me, this is what I'll do to win."

Jaune exasperatedly pointed at Yang who was groaning in discomfort as she nursed another bruise. "Okay?! Look at her, you've already won!"

"This...thing, is just a obstacle to my victory, not the goal itself...Speaking of obstacles, don't think I don't notice the other one cowering in the hall watching."

A small squeak from the hall garnered Jaune's attention. "I-I'm not cowering, just looking for the best moment to strike...yeah!" Ruby defended herself, her head just barely poking from the door frame as she hid the rest of her body from Pyrrha's sight.

"Ruby? How long have you been there?"

"Just a few seconds." She lied.

"Since the beginning." Pyrrha corrected, eliciting another squeak from the reaper.

"And you didn't once think to help me? What gives Ruby!" Yang berated her sister as she still dangled helplessly in the air.

"I-I was waiting for the best moment, I just said that!"

"You are so full of it! When I get done here I am _so_ going to-" However before Yang could finish her threat/promise to her younger sister she was again slammed into the ground.

"This is not the time for childish bickering." Pyrrha interrupted. " You wanted an opportunity to strike Ruby, well now would be the time as I am about to dispose of your **bitch** of a sister here." Her eyes lidded a bit as she turned her gaze to Jaune. "Unless..."

Jaune knew that Ruby, talented as she was, stood no real chance against Pyrrha so he would just have to appease the raging spartan. "Unless?" He asked with a gulp.

"Jaune you said something rather foolish regarding this **child** here earlier, I want you to correct yourself."

"What's she talking about? Don't listen to her Jaune, I can take it!" Yang assured with bravado.

"I don't believe she can, I've already drained her aura quite a bit. Now...this so called _girlfriend_ of yours, crush her without mercy...tell her who your true soulmate is."

Yang had a confused look as she threw glances at Jaune and her sister, she then shook her head in a confused daze as she put two and two together. "Oh no! She's right I'll definitely die if I get flung out that window! Sorry Jaune, guess you've just gotta do whatever she says." Yang called out with worry that was overbearingly faux.

"C-come on Pyrrha isn't that a bit much?"

"Oh ow! I feel her twisting my gauntlets! She's about to rip off my hands Jaune, better hurry!" Yang continued to scream in the same tone, earning a confused look from the spartan.

"Wha-"

"Ahhhhh the pain is too much! I'm dying!"

Jaune and Pyrrha gave Yang the same deadpanned look before Pyrrha cleared her throat. "Gross exaggerations aside, the ultimatum stands...break off romantic ties with Ruby or our little actress here goes sailing away."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "huh,? What's the big deal? We're only on the second story...and Yang clearly has aura left...and her semblance would easily let her take the damage...and-"

Suddenly Yang tossed and turned with much more energy, desperately attempting to claw her way to her sister. "You little twerp...shut up!"

Ruby watched her sister flail about for a few seconds before she turned to Pyrrha, stamping her foot as she shoot the best glare she could...it came out as an adorable pout. "And hey what gives with you telling Jaune to break up with me? We just started going out dang it!"

"So I'll nip that issue in the bud, I will not give him up!"

"He wasn't yours to begin with!"

"Yes he was! He just didn't realize it!"

Jaune cleared his throat. "Do I get a say in the matter or-"

Ruby cut him off, deciding to speak for him. "What? That's so...dumb! How about you let him speak for himself instead of trying to decide things for him!"

"Well yeah that would be nice-"

"I know in his heart he loves me...he has to!" Pyrrha interrupted with a tinge of desperation.

"So then why did he confess to me? Face it, you're only thinking for yourself and that isn't love...you don't love Jaune!"

Pyrrha reeled back with a gasp, her face showing that Ruby had hit a nerve...her face quickly shifted to pure rage, showing that she in turn intended to hit everything. " **You...how dare you.** " She flung Yang out the window without a second thought as she stomped over towards Ruby. However before she could reach the reaper she heard a blast from outside and shortly after Yang was back in the room, having used her gauntlets to simply blast herself back up after Pyrrha had released her...and she seemed just as angry as Pyrrha.

"You again?" Pyrrha went to outstretch her hand, about to activate her semblance again, but before she could Yang quickly ripped off her own gauntlets with a growl. She pitched them full force at Pyrrha, much like she had done with a dog earlier, but unlike last time Pyrrha expected the move and simply caught them, however she wasn't prepared for the brawler that had launched herself across the room right after the gauntlets, fist colliding into the spartan's cheek. Pyrrha was sent spiraling out of the room from the surprise attack, and Jaune made a panicked noise as he watched the events unfold.

"Yeah serves you right!" Ruby chanted as the spartan began to recover from the blow. "Nice one Ya-" But before she could finish congratulating her sister she felt said sister's hand latch onto her face and left her into the air effortlessly, the reaper kicking her legs in response.

"Oh I got plenty of nice ones left in me, you little traitor." Yang said as she increased her grip a bit, squeezing her sister's face. Ruby in response wiggled her face out enough to get her mouth to the webbing between Yang's thumb and index finger, which she of course proceeded to chomp down on without mercy.

"OW!" Yang dropped/ threw Ruby and shook her hand. "You bit me!"

"In self defense!" Ruby defended herself as she tensed up, preparing herself for any other attack.

Meanwhile, almost forgotten by the combatants, the whole cause of the fight looked between the two sisters and his partner who had just gotten herself off of the floor and panicked. Things were escalating more and more by the second, fights getting more intense and wounds getting deeper. It had to stop but what could he do? Seeing as there was no way he would be able to subdue one of them, he had to try a more diplomatic route...and something told him that could be just as hard given the current moods of the girls. Seeing as how Yang was approaching her sister who was steadfastly holding her ground, and how his partner was beginning to stomp her way back to the pair he decided he needed to act now.

"Just stop all of you! Can I actually have a chance to say something!" He screamed out as he threw himself between the three, hands outstretched to try and keep them apart. Surprisingly enough...the three stopped instantly and focused all attention on him.

"Of course, whatever you want Jaune." Yang said as her eyes shifted back to purple instantly.

"Yeah, you know I'll always let you say whatever." Ruby said as she relaxed her stance, smiling.

"Certainly Jaune, you know I value you and your thoughts more than anything." Pyrrha said with her normal warm smile.

The three shoot each other little competitive glares before they turned their focus back to Jaune, who was too busy reeling from the 180 in mood to notice that they were still discretely battling for his approval. "Uhhh yeah great thanks...but look this fighting, over me of all things needs to stop."

Pyrrha nodded with a happy smile. "Sure thing, all these two need to do is accept defeat and-"

"No." Jaune interrupted with a raised hand before any more violence could occur. "There isn't going to be any winning, losing, or anything." He pointed at each of them in a circular motion. "This. This can't happen."

The 3 girls gasped in response, Ruby was the first to form a sentence however. "Jaune...you can't mean that-"

Jaune nodded his head solemnly. "I do. I was an idiot to rush into a relationship without regarding everyone's feelings...I caused all of you to turn on each other and I have to fix it."

Yang moved forward slightly "Wait Jaune, I won't fight anymore if that makes you happy, just don't...please don't...not again."

Jaune took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry to do this to you all...but I can't accept any of your feelings...not now." He felt a pang of immense guilt and hurt as he saw Yang simply collapse to her knees lifelessly, his words causing far much more damage than anything Pyrrha had done. "None of us our ready to take that step...maybe we never will be, but I can live with that...as long as we can all still go on like we did before." He glanced to Ruby, only to quickly turn his face away as he couldn't bare to look at her trying her hardest to not bawl. "I'll...I'll let you talk things out, come to an understanding...without violence please." With a final glance to his shell shocked partner Jaune cleared his throat and left the room...to go on a walk or something, anything to get him away from there.

Minutes passed in silence, save for the occasional sniffle as Ruby tried to regain herself, before Pyrrha spoke. "It...it seems I couldn't avoid defeat after all."

Yang scoffed as she remained slumped on the floor. "That really what you care about? Winning?" She asked completely flat, no anger or teasing.

Pyrrha gave Yang a fleeting look before gazing at the open door with a forlorn expression. "I suppose it was...I completely disregarded his wishes, attacked him and tried to force myself on him...all for my own selfish desires." Her cheeks reddened and her eyes began to water. "I lost the fight against myself, I let my own wishes get the best of me." A small whining noise came from her as tears began to stream down. "I...I suppose you were right Ruby, perhaps I don't truly love him."

Ruby, who had just began to get her breathing under control, looked at Pyrrha with a stern look. "Nope, I was wrong." Ruby turned her determined and stern look towards the open door. "And so was he."

"Huh?"

"Well maybe not one hundred percent wrong, but still wrong you know?"

Yang gave an exasperated sigh. "Ruby what are you even talking about?"

"Well Jaune was right when he said that we can't let our love of him tear us apart, make us fight right?"

"Yeah, and?"

Ruby turned back to face the two, a hopeful smile adorning her face. "So what if we just don't fight?"

* * *

Ending note- A couple of things I wanted to try and address with this chapter, some topics a bit more thoughtful than others. The first being that I don't think I've read any fanfiction that shows just how busted/ OP Pyrrha's semblance is (though tbf neither did the show itself). I desperately wanted to throw in a reference to Magneto's "my name isn't Henryk" scene from X-men apocalypse but couldn't think of how to make it work so I just settled on letting her toss Yang about. Next I wanted to try and allude to another issue about Yanderes that seems rarely touched on, the fact that a yandere (at least most types) is an inherently extremely selfish person, they typically disregard the other's actual feelings because they "love them so much". Also alot of yandere stories seem to involve a lack of backbone or initiative from the male lead, so I wanted to let Jaune try to take control of the situation...only to be promptly ignored as all the girls instead just resolve to give him a harem instead, because of their selfish natures you see?

Anywho I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP, but it might be a bit because super dooper swearsies I'm getting another chapter out for my oregairu story first and I need to brainstorm a bit more on certain aspects of this story. (No I swear I haven't forgotten about Wiess...hint hint for next chapter I guess.) Until then thank you for reading and all of the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note- As I mentioned in the (former) later chapter's ending note I decided to just condense the two because they were fairly short, and in to be frankly honest were only seperated in the first place because I ran out of writing brain juice writing this chapter.

Cheers.

* * *

"So what if we just don't fight?" Ruby asked eagerly, clapping her hands and bringing them apart in a motion that resembled a rainbow to emphasize her epiphany.

The only sound to fill the room for a few minutes was the occasional sniffle as Pyrrha regained herself, Yang adding nothing to conversation either as she remained slumped on the floor.

"ahem, I said-"

"I heard you...I just don't understand." Pyrrha finally responded now that her breathing had fully calmed down.

"What's not to get?" Ruby asked with a genuine look of confusion, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Yang answered this time. "How does one... _not_ fight for Jaune?" She asked if trying to solve some ancient riddle, voice a mix of confusion and awe...as if the concept itself was alien. Pyrrha nodded and hummed in agreement.

Ruby looked around a bit, as if looking for whatever was causing the confusion. "Uhhh...just don't?"

Pyrrha and Yang shared a perplexed look before they both turned to Ruby, no trace of understanding on their faces.

Ruby's shoulders slumped as she threw her head back a bit in exasperation. "Ughhhhh, okay so for example..." She brought her hand to her chin in thought for a bit. "Yang, what's your end goal?"

"To live out the rest of my days with Jaune by my side." Yang answered instantly and earnestly.

Ruby nodded. " Ah, I see you are a woman of culture as well, and yours Pyrrha?"

"To have Jaune return even a fraction of the infinite love I feel for him."

"Hmmm, not sure you can have a fraction of infinite but I see what you mean." Ignoring Pyrrha's grumble Ruby brought a hand proudly to her chest. "I myself want to have a never ending, _mostly_ wholesome, relationship with Jaune...that being said what do all of our goals have in common?"

"Jaune." The other two immediately answered, Pyrrha kept talking afterwards. "So that would mean the three of us are at an impasse."

Ruby shook her head as she chuckled. "ah ah ah, but that's the thing you see."

"I don't see." Pyrrha responded bluntly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed again. "The other thing we all have in common is...none of our goals have anything against sharing."

"I would like to add a amendment to my goal." Pyrrha immediately responded.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders with a deadpanned look. "Too bad." Causing Pyrrha to grumble while Yang hummed in thought. "Look, I know it may not exactly be ideal for you but this is just how things have to be." Ruby continued, trying to sell the idea as hard as she could.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked dejectedly. "Why can't I just Jaune to myself?"

Ruby gave a friendly smile. "Because there's no way I'd allow that."

Before Pyrrha could say anything Yang finally spoke up. "It makes sense, all of us want Jaune and none of us are the giving up type." Pyrrha merely hummed in reluctant agreement as Yang continued. "The only problem is...will Jaune be alright with that?"

The three shared a look, contemplating the question...before they each smirked.

* * *

Jaune had no real destination in mind as he walked the halls of beacon, nor did he have the faintest clue when he would stop walking aimlessly. He wanted to put distance between him and the three girls from the earlier altercation, but how long could he really distance himself...a few hours top seeing as one of those three lived in the same dorm as him. Hopefully those few hours would be enough for them to get their feelings sorted, to adjust to the way things are going to be through on out...

Jaune sighed as he realized that the first time he had any shot with a girl, much less three, he had to completely shut down any chance at having a relationship with any of them. He hoped that they could move forward as friends but a smaller part of him still loathed the fact that he had just doomed himself to being single for the rest of his life, I mean he already had three absolute bombshells fall for him...it would be beyond any sense of reality to have another girl fall for him.

"Ah what a coincidence bumping into you here Jaune." A soft, regal, voice interrupted his depressing thoughts. He looked up to see none other than Weiss Schnee. He dejectedly dwelled on the fact as just that as he was thinking about a girl never falling for him again he just so happened to bump into the girl who's romantic interest in him was in the negatives...what a coincidence indeed. "Suppose this works for the better however as I was looking for you."

Jaune was a little surprised but none the less smiled warmly. "Oh? Something I can help you with?" The way Jaune saw it if he was going to be walking around aimlessly he might as well rather use that time to help a friend.

"Indeed there is, you see ever since your apology the other day I have been...troubled." She explained with a small frown.

Dang it, had he annoyed her even more somehow? Can't even apologize right. "Oh...how can I fix that?"

"Simple really, allow me to return the favor." Her frown had shifted to small, albeit cute, smile.

"...do what now?"

She gave a slight chuckle, a rare thing...especially when Jaune was involved. "I can't get over the fact that you went out of your way to apologize, to make effort to mend the *ahem* _relationship_ between us, while I haven't done the same." He failed to notice how she dragged the word relationship, as if she was savoring the way it tasted.

"Oh...well you don't have to worry about that Weiss."

"But I do, and I must _insist_ you allow me to do my part." She seemed oddly fixated on the idea, and Jaune knew better than to keep her from something she wanted.

"Well I guess I won't argue if it means that much to you, what did you have in mind?"

"To show that there's no ill will between us, I'd like to...invite you out to a nice dinner, my treat of course."

If he was a foolish man perhaps Jaune would have interpreted that as a request for a date, but he was far too wise to think such things. So instead he nodded his head with a warm smile. "I'd be happy to spend some time with you."

He missed the borderline psychotic smile that almost split her face as she turned to leave. "Splendid, it's a date then."

Jaune reeled his head back in confusion, but before he could receive any confirmation Weiss had already made her escape. "Wait...what?."

Unbeknownst to him, the exchange he just had with Weiss had a witness, hidden around one of then bends in the long halls of beacon... and unlike Jaune she knew what Weiss was up to. The ice queen had squandered the knights feelings so she simply wanted a do over, she intended to make him fall head over heels for her all over again.

This would not stand. She'd kill this little plot in it's crib, for she already had her plot that she intended to carry out. That being said she decided to make her presence known to the knight as soon as Weiss had left the vicinity.

"Ah Jaune there you are, I need your help with something."

Any other man probably would have groaned at the absurdity of the situation, two people needing help back to back, but call it Arc nature that Jaune instead opted to turn around with a smile. "And what would that be, Blake?" It was a rare enough thing to talk to Blake, something the knight regretted and longed to change, so he figured it would be best to make the best impression he could whenever he could.

That smile and eagerness to help did things to Blake, but she wouldn't show him. Instead she glanced around making sure they were completely alone. "It's a...delicate and personal matter, I can trust you right?"

Jaune's eyes widened, surprised that Blake would trust him with supposedly serious matters given that they could be called acquaintances at best, but he was eager to help regardless. "Of course, I know we don't ever really talk but you can rely on me."

Blake gave a discreet smile. "That's reassuring, seeing as you're really the only one I can go to for this."

Now that was even more surprising. Jaune was sure that Blake got along with the rest of her team, enough to trust them with personal matters at least. "Not that I mind helping of course, but I'm sure your team wouldn't mind helping you."

Blake shook her head. "I'm sure they wouldn't, but the matter at hand makes them...less than ideal."

Jaune cocked his head to the side, even more perplexed now. "And what matter could that be."

"Well... as you are aware I am a faunus."

"Blake, you know they don't really care about that." Jaune said sadly, worried that Blake still felt orchestrated from her team and the rest of Beacon.

"Of course, me being a faunus isn't the problem however, it's what it entails."

"What it entails?"

"As you know faunus have animalistic properties...however not all of these properties are things as simple as ears or tails, they can be things other than physical attributes."

"Hmmm, like heightened senses and what not?" Jaune questioned, getting the gist of what she was getting at. In fact he could faintly recall something about certain faunus having enhanced night vision.

"Yes...heightened senses." Blake whispered, a double meaning to her words...as if things like night vision or super hearing wasn't what she was getting at. She looked around once again to assure they were alone before she leaned in to whisper. "That being said...what do you know about heat?"

"...Heat?" Jaune asked while blinking dumbly. "Well I guess I know the gist of it, sisters had a dog a while back and every once in a while she would get...uhhh extra attached to me." Jaune recalled, not noticing Blake's lack of any interest in old family pets.

"Is that so?" Blake at least tried to play along, hiding her desire to get to the crux of the "issue".

" Yep, used to be a real charmer back in the day...by getting my legged humped by a little dachshund every once in a while, a real playboy haha."

"Yes a real charmer, but you do understand why I'm bringing this up right?" Blake tried to guide Jaune back to his future task/ the first step of her plan.

"Not the slightest." Jaune answered with a slightly tilted head, something Blake would have found cute if it wasn't for the sheer frustration it caused. Instead she took a deep breath before continuing.

"The thing is Jaune one of the many animalistic traits faunus exhibit happens to be heat, which would be the problem I need your help with at the moment."

Jaune tilted his head and blinked rapidly. "Excuse me?" He asked with narrowed and worried eyes, puzzled greatly.

"I'm in heat." Blake nonchalantly answered. "As in I'm incredibly hor-"

"No no no no no no I get that!" Jaune frantically stopped Blake, embarrassed enough without her saying it plainly. "What I don't get is why you're telling me this!"

Blake blinked lazily before responding. "Because I need your help."

"Is there, I dunno, some home remedy or something you need my help to make or something." Jaune asked with pleading eyes, hoping that Blake wasn't implying something more...intimate.

Blake in turn lidded her eyes as they roamed over Jaunes form. "I suppose that's one way you could word it." She was entirely implying something intimate.

Even Jaune managed to catch the implication that Blake all but threw in his face, however catching onto "hints" and knowing how to respond to them are two entirely separate things. "T-that's really a handful there Blake."

Blake quickly sauntered over, removing any trace of personal space as she begun to massage his chest "I was actually hoping for more of a mouthf-"

"STOP!" Jaune pleaded, face already a burning crimson. "Okay I get it, but you can't really expect me to...well you know..."

She tilted her head up to look Jaune in the eye as she _purred._ "Leave me a quivering mess?"

Jaune exhaled a long breath through his nostrils as he felt his head begin to steam. He'd try to be understanding and chalk up Blake's sudden vulgarity to her heat, but there were somethings you couldn't just say to a blooming male teen. "If that's how you want to put it, but Blake I can't do this...it just doesn't seem right, I mean wouldn't I basically be taking advantage of you?"

Oh ho, he had no idea who was actually being taken advantage of. It was indeed the truth that Blake was feeling exceptionally lustful, what was a fib however was the concept of "Heat". Jaune needed no assistance from some primal mating cycle to get Blake's engine purring, he did that all by himself. For example just now his hesitation and concern about a _very_ enticing offer had showed off his genuine nature that Blake absolutely adored. She changed her posture to a more normal stance, backing away and taking her hand of Jaune's chest. "And that's exactly why I can only trust you to help me with this." She said with a warm smile.

Jaune blinked a few times in confusion. "Do what?"

"Jaune, I know we don't talk often but even so I know about you and your honest and noble nature." She moved her hand again, instead placing it on his shoulder in a reassuring way. "I know you wouldn't take advantage of this damn heat cycle, that you'd keep my feelings in mind."

"Oh...well thanks Blake" Jaune did still look conflicted however. "But that doesn't change the fact that I can't...do that thing you said earlier."

Blake chuckled a bit. "I do, luckily for you a may have _slightly_ exaggerated the severity of my heat as a bit of a test."

Jaune gave a sigh of relief. "I guess I can understand that, gave me a bit of a scare though." He relaxed his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. "For a second I really did think you were completely lost to lust there."

"Oh no, given enough time I will be." Jaune doubled over from the revelation. "But I should be able to avoid that if I sate my...appetite slightly before that point."

"Okay you're losing me again here."

"See the basic concept of heat is that it compels a female to find a suitable mate to...well mate with." Jaune began to tense up again but Blake quickly continued to ease him. "However if I was to simply spend time being affectionate with said suitable mate I should be able to avoid the more drastic acts of intimacy."

"...being affectionate?" Jaune asked somewhat wearily.

"Yes, for example..." Blake did her best to hide her growing excitement "cuddling."

"Sooooo...you want me to cuddle with you a bit to try and calm down your hormones?" Jaune thought it over a bit before nodding his head. " That seems doable."

He failed to notice Blake's conceited smirk. Jaune was indeed a lovable dolt but sometimes emphasis could be put on dolt. She was almost amazed that he could believe that they'd merely cuddle, much less the entire concept of her being in heat. Not once in any given point of history had any Faunus showed signs of entering a mating cycle like a common house-cat, but Blake wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She'd _milk_ this new found opportunity to it's fullest potential, lying that while the actions they took eased her heat that it wasn't enough, that they'd have to take the next step until her final, blissful end goal was accomplished.

"I knew I could count on you...so shall we get started?" Count on him to be dumb enough to fall for such a bold faced lie or to help her in need? The world may never know.

Jaune took a steadying breath before nodding his head. "I guess, but where would we go?" Normal protocol of not doing intimate things in a dorm with other people he especially wanted to avoid his or Blake's dorm given the specific occupants of said dorms.

"A hotel in Vale seems like the best bet, I already booked a room."

"...already?"

Blake smiled. "Like I said, I knew I could count on you."

"R-right."

"The last Bulkheads should be leaving shortly, we should probably hurry if we want to make it." Naturally this was another part of Blake's plan, it would implant a sense of urgency to hurry things along and once these bulkheads departed they wouldn't be coming back until tomorrow...she'd own him until then.

Jaune only nodded as they both started to make their way hurriedly towards the dock, not even the slightest bit aware that the proverbial canary had walked straight into the cat's jaws.


End file.
